Mary Had A Little Lamb
by halcyonMadness
Summary: Mary Had A Little Lamb will simply be a collection of three poems. Each with their own story to tell. Each character will have a turn to play certain characters. Mary, the Little Lamb, and the Wolf. This is sadstuck. If this gets a lot of reviews, followers, and favourites I will consider making a story line from the poem most liked. Rated T to be safe
1. Kankri x Mituna x Latula 1

**Mary - Mituna Captor**

**Little Lamb - Kankri Vantas**

**Wolf - Latula Pyrope**

**Mituna has a pet Lamb (Kankri). Kankri loves Mituna but one day Mituna meets Latula (the Wolf) in the woods and falls in love with her. He forgets about Kankri and leaves with Latula leaving Kankri to fend for himself all alone in the Black Forest...heart broken.**

* * *

Mary Had A Little Lamb

Mary,

you had a Little Lamb,

that followed you everywhere you went.

But Mary,

you fell in love with the big bad Wolf.

And now he cries,

he's all alone.

You are everything your Little Lamb ever wanted,

and you fed him to the Wolves.

He hides in his little shack,

and he stares out his little window,

waiting...

Waiting for you to come back,

and take him home.

He's all alone, Mary.

He's starving,

hungary for your love.

Where did you go, Mary?

Where did that big bad Wolf take you?

* * *

**So I'm sitting in English and I have this sudden, out of the blue idea, and I start writing. I finish this poem in Bio after my test and show it to my homestuckies (homestuck buddies). They got a lot of feels from it. So then in Algebra I write another one. I show this to another one of my homestuckies. They loved it so much they made me draw the characters in costume apparal with the story behind these poems. So I decided I'd post them.**

**There will be two more versions, or chapters per say. **

**So this is new right? What did you guys think? I'd really love to know!**

**#DeCodeThis56 (for now...?)**


	2. Mituna x Kankri x Latula 2

**Mary - Kankri Vantas**

**Little Lamb - Mituna Captor**

**Wolf - Latula Pyrope**

**One day while out in the woods Kankri comes upon a beautiful Wolf (Latula) and instantly falls in love with her. What Kankri didn't know was that Latula had fallen for his precious Little Lamb (Mituna) and slowly drawls Kankri away from Mituna causing him to willingly abandon Mituna to be with her. Mituna is forgotten, abandoned, heart broken, and betrayed. Latula leaves Kankri out in the middle of the Black Woods and comes back to Mituna, cheering him up and taking him away to be forever loved. Kankri finds his way home hear broken and finds himself alone, his Little Lamb no where to be found.**

* * *

Mary Had A Little Lamb

Mary had a Little Lamb,

and everywhere Mary went,

the Lamb would follow.

Your Lamb loved you Mary.

You didn't have to leave.

You promised you would come back,

but you didn't.

Mary entered that terrifying Black Forest,

and Mary never returned.

You fell into her trap,

you walked right into it.

Mary, you let her take you away.

Mary...

You forgot about your Little Lamb.

He waits for your promised return,

but you never reappear from those dark, black trees.

Your lovely Wolf came to him in his time of need.

That could have been you.

She took him away,

stole him from the safety of your home.

And when you did finally track your way back,

you were too late.

Your Little Lamb is gone forever.

Mary...

Your Little Lamb is gone.

* * *

**So this is the second one. Only one more.**

**Tell me what you thought?**

**#DeCodeThis56 (for now...?)**


	3. Latula x Mituna x Kankri 3

**Mary - Latula Pyrope**

**Little Lamb - Mituna Captor**

**Wolf - Kankri Vantas**

**Mary (Latula) and her Little Lamb (Mituna) live happily together on the edge of the Black Forest. One day Mituna wonders off, straying from home, into the Black Forest. Upon entering he encounters a Wolf (Kankri). Kankri adores Mituna and has been admiring him from afar. Now within reach of his prize he snatches up Mituna and runs off. Latula looks for her lovely Little Lamb but he his never to be seen again...**

* * *

Mary Had A Little Lamb

Mary and her Little Lamb live happily ever after.

Nothing ever goes wrong,

everything is just right.

You love your Little Lamb,

and your Little Lamb loves you in return,

unconditionally.

He would never leave you.

At least that's what you believed once.

Your Little Lamb is gone.

He ran away and hasn't returned.

You assume he must have entered that retched Black Forest and it ate him up.

There use to be ominious red eyes that glowed from the depths of those trees.

And you know very well to whom they belong to.

The Wolf.

He took your one and only love.

Mary had a Little Lamb.

Mary will never see him again.

Mary never should have moved so close the infamous Black Forest and its inhabitants.

* * *

**Okay so thats it. Now what I want you guys to do is in this review, tell me which one you liked the best and I will choose that one to turn into a story. Thats been the plan all along. So vote, review and tell me what you thought. In one week I'll post the winner on my profile in the UPDATES section at the top. Thanks for reading guys~**

**#DeCodeThis56 (for now...?)**


	4. Kankri x Latula x Mituna 4

**Okay so i had a request from Dreamwalker20 for Kankri and Latula. Before I didn't ship this what so ever because I had no knowledge of the ship and didn't understand it's preference. Well to write this poem I did some research. So I ship it now I just ship as, what I like to call a "side-ship". Though the relationship between Kankri and Latula is platonic, Kankri holds this endearing, heart warming crush on Latula and never really speaks of it unless he happens to be talking to Latula and starts to ramble. Latula never actually has a response to Kankri's awkward advances and because of that and the fact their too different to ever be together in first place, their platonic relationship never moves on to anything but just that. Its a sad, one-sided red ship. I'm actually glad this person requested it because their relationship fits perfectly into this collection of poems. Therefore, here you are~ Please enjoy C:**

* * *

**Mary - Latula Pyrope**

**Little Lamb - Kankri Vantas**

**Wolf - Mituna Captor**

**Kankri is madly in love with a human of the name of Latula. However Latula finds him incredibly annoying and ignores him most of the time. Kankri just followers her every where with the hope that one day she'll recognize him and she'll fall in love with him. Unfortunately this dream is crushed when Latula ditches him and runs off with Mituna the Wolf of the Black Forest.**

* * *

Mary Had A Little Lamb

Mary, you had a Little Lamb.

How vapid and naïve he was.

Talking...

Always talking...

Talking all day and following you every where you went.

The truth is, that Wolf is cantankerous; ill-natured.

Your Little Lamb followed your every footstep vehemently.

Maybe his advances were too feeble-minded.

But there was no logic behind the tactics you used to leave him behind, Mary.

That Wolf of your's is ominous.

That Wolf is acrimonious.

You knew he was afraid of those dark trees...

You just didn't expect him to come after you like he was some hero.

He didn't understand...

He didn't get it...

If you were a religion he would have given piety to you.

You were his God.

To assuaged the wounds on his broken heart when he overheard the two of you would have been the right thing to do.

You know it, but that didn't stop you and your mighty Wolf.

You took great joy in the mortification on his face and added oil to the flames.

You gave no remorse to the malevolent actions you took to get it across that you did not love your Little Lamb back.

He lived in melancholy for some time.

He never recovered.

You must have known this would have been the outcome.

He loved you after all.

He looked up to you, Mary.

And now he's gone.

Do you feel any remorse now, now that he is forever gone?

No matter...

He's safe now.

Safe from all the hurt, all the pain, all the vigil and allegiance he gave to you.

You simply didn't care.

You didn't even give him a chance.

This all could have been avoided if had just tried.

Mary, your Little Lamb is dead.

Do you love him now?

* * *

**So...I think maybe this is the saddest one. As you can see I put a lot of thought into this one, with all the big words and all.**

**In case for whatever reason you don't know the definition of some of the words I'll list them for you. I had to look some of them up haha.**

**cantankerous****: ill-natured (right there in the context C:)**

**vehemently****: showing/with strong feeling**

**acrimonious****: caustic, stinging, or bitter in nature, speech behavior, etc.**

**piety****: reverence for God or devotion to religious duties**

**assuaged****: to lessen in pain, grief, etc.**

**malevolent****: wishing evil**

**melancholy****: low spirits; depression**

**vigil****: period of staying awake to watch or pray**

**#DeCodeThis56 ((for now...?))**


End file.
